The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Donahros’. ‘Donahros’ is an herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape plant, a flowering potted plant for the terrace, and as cut flower.
‘Donahros’ derived from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor at his nursery in Faribault, Minn. The goal of the breeding program is to develop new cultivars of Clematis that exhibit heavy blooming habits. ‘Donahros’ was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling in his nursery trial garden in the summer of 2008. The new cultivar is most likely a seedling of open pollinated Clematis ‘Pink Fantasy’ (not patented) as the female parent and ‘Kilian Donahue’ (not patented) as the male parent.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by rooted cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Faribault, Minn. in 2009. Asexual propagation has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.